What if
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: This is a look at Aoshi, just to see what if he really didn't work for Takeda, and that he left with Kenshin when he was trying to help Megumi to escape from the opium, the second part is where Aoshi helps Kenshin to defeat Shishio and his faction. It's really interesting on what you can come up with; so just enjoy!
1. The Start of it all

What If

By Charmed Wolf

This is a story about what if Aoshi was in better circumstances and met Kenshin and the Kenshingumi in a better situation; still losing his best men, my disclaimer is still the same as before, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin, well, since he was the one that had created the manga series.

""-Talking.

''-Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

Spring 1878.

Aoshi sat on the veranda of the Kamiya Dojo watching Kenshin; he knew he met a friend in much better circumstances. Sometimes Aoshi helped Kaoru with training Yahiko; it was a good idea to leave with Kenshin than to hold ill feelings toward the wanderer for what Takeda did. "Himura, where did your spiky haired friend go?" Aoshi finally asked as Kenshin hung up the last of the laundry that was washed, Kenshin didn't know where Sanosuke was at the moment. Sanosuke finally showed up to an irritated Aoshi, in Sanosuke's hand was a pair of dice. "You're late, Sagara, and I don't care where you were," Aoshi hid his irritation under a calm exeterior well; Sanosuke really didn't know what Aoshi had in mind. Kenshin just smiled and went back to washing the laundry; Aoshi took Sanosuke to the dojo with something in mind for Sanosuke to do-Aoshi was being a really tough teacher.

"But, Aoshi, I need a break…" Sanosuke whined at the well trained ninja, with Aoshi, he wasn't going to hear it. Ayame and Suzume liked it when Aoshi and Kenshin would play with them for awhile; it always brought good memories to Aoshi when he was around the girls. "Wow, Aoshi was sure irritated with Sano," Yahiko told Kenshin and Kaoru while laughing at Sanosuke, Aoshi was making Sanosuke to repeat a move Aoshi had been teaching Sanosuke over and over. That was making Sanosuke look at Aoshi as if he had another head, which that was made Aoshi more irritated.

"Aoshi, aren't you a little hard on Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked looking at a very sweaty Sanosuke and about turned green; Aoshi shook his head and knew he was about done with Sanosuke.

Kenshin had gotten the bath ready for Sanosuke, the irritation that Aoshi had had finally dissipated as Aoshi started to relax. "Where did Sagara get that idea that he could gamble?" Aoshi asked looking at Kenshin, who just shrugged going out by the well to finish up the laundry.

_**Flashback**_

_ Aoshi was on the floor with bullet wounds in his thighs, it was painful for him to even think about getting up. "Aoshi, are you okay?" Kenshin asked stopping as Takeda stopped shooting the Gatling gun, Aoshi really deceived Takeda without saying that he was working for the police. Takeda Kanryu didn't even realize that Aoshi had teamed up with Himura Kenshin, it didn't make a difference to Aoshi what he was doing with the police or with his new friend, Himura Kenshin._

_ "Yes, Himura, I'm fine," Aoshi wasn't finished as Sanosuke and Shikijou came running to see if they could help. Sanosuke saw that Shikijou was worried that Takeda was going to kill Aoshi for the deception, Kenshin saw that Shikijou was running toward Aoshi before Takeda started to shoot again._

_ "Okashira!" Shikijou yelled as he reached Aoshi the moment Takeda started shooting, it snapped Aoshi as the bullets hit Shikijou's back as they flew from the Gatling gun._

_ But for Aoshi, he wasn't going to let it affect him; Kenshin knew what Aoshi was doing at the moment. "Hyottoko, I appreciate the back up from you and the others," Aoshi said as his men lost their lives to defeat the Gatling gun, now it was up to Kenshin to finish the rest what the men started._

_ Aoshi looked at Kenshin as if to say to go get Megumi, he was going to catch up later at the dojo. "Himura, go up to the observatory and get Takani Megumi," Aoshi started to say to Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko; "I will catch up later at the Kamiya Dojo." Kenshin nods as he goes up to the 3rd floor observatory, there was Megumi as what Aoshi said where she would be._

_ "Sagara, Yahiko, what are you doing here?" Megumi started to ask, "Ken-san, you're hurt, those wounds…but where is Aoshi?" Kenshin was about to tell her when the police showed up Keishi really did a number on Kenshin, Aoshi didn't kill Keishi with the intended attack. It was just to knock him out when he tried to attack Kenshin; it did the trick at a small price to Aoshi._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aoshi, I appreciate you helping me to train Yahiko," Kaoru said think of a way to repay the well trained ninja, Dr. Gensai returned after a successful delivery. Aoshi lets Ayame and Suzume run to their grandfather, the girls' joy reminded him of what he missed on the account of his uncle.

"Say, we should go and celebrate the healthy and successful birth," Dr. Gensai said smiling brightly, the girls laughed as they ran around. Aoshi watched the girls knowing something was amiss when he looked at Kenshin, he knew he wasn't the only one with a past. _'What is going on these days? It's not like me to think of the past,'_ Kenshin thought falling behind the others, minus Sanosuke, who was trying to change clothes and mooch off Kaoru. Aoshi looked back at Kenshin thinking something was wrong seeing Kenshin zoned out; Kaoru let Aoshi go on with the others as she and Kenshin catch up in a bit at the Akabeko. 'There is something going on, it's not like Himura to be zoned out like the way he was,' Aoshi thought as he ate lunch with the others, he noticed that Kenshin wasn't eating a whole lot that was there like he'd normally would be doing or seeing Kaoru fight with Sanosuke.

Meanwhile, at the dojo, Sanosuke had finally arrived at the time he said, but the others had already left to go to the Akabeko. "They better not have gone to the Akabeko, that's the easiest place to skip out on," Sanosuke whined as a man with narrow amber colored eyes, resembling the wolf's eyes, Sanosuke thought there was something odd going on. _'Okay, this is odd, there is a man here resembling a wolf,'_ Sanosuke started to think, _'I bet I can take him on, I know I'm strong enough.'_

The wolf like man came into the courtyard to introduce himself to Sanosuke, but the young man knew that this wasn't his place and something wasn't quite right. "Hello, I'm Fujita Goro, a pharmasist from Tama," the wolf started to say, "I sell the Ishida Powder, it's great for bruises and broken bones." Sanosuke gets and looks at the wolf closely, there was something rather odd about this wolf, it seemed that this wolf once had been in the Shinsengumi-but Sanosuke didn't know that. The chicken headed fighter grabbed the wolf by the wrist; just to take a closer look at the man resembling a wolf.

"Hey, You have some squintty eyes," the Tori-Atama said looking a little closer at the hand, "Nor do pharmasists have sword callouses." the wolf smirked looking at the bird brain, Sanosuke had really figured it out. "How observant, Sagara Sanosuke," Saitou said now facing the Tori-Atama, Sanosuke starts to get ready to punch Saitou in the face.

When Sanosuke rushed forward to make his punch connect to Saitou's face, but the punch had no effect on Saitou. "Sorry there, I had gotten serious there," Sanosuke said moving back some, Saitou gave his trademark smirk. "That punch works well in this weak age called the Meiji Era," he started to say, "But in the Bakumatsu, that puch would just so weak." Sanosuke was surprised that Saitou had found out about his past; this time it was Saitou's turn to attack. Out came a sword and with the agility, Saitou slid into his Gatotsu stands and lunged at Sagara Sanosuke. "These cane swords have all the durablity of toys" he said throwing the broken sword, Sanosuke was getting to his feet with a piece of the sword in his shoulder. "Hey, it's not over yet, your weapon may be broken, it's not over," Sanosuke said standing up when he should have stayed down.

Saitou wips around Sanosuke very fast; it was over in an instant. "Sleep," Saitou said as he slammed Sanosuke to the dojo floor, and he started to take his leave as the others were coming back from the Akebeko. Kenshin noticed something wrong followed by Aoshi and Kaoru, Megumi got to work on Sanosuke as Aoshi brought in more light with Yahiko. "Well, his life isn't in any danger and no vital area's were hit," Megumi said washing up a little, Aoshi thought it was a good idea to wait until Kenshin's mood changed.

Something else was coming, it sounded like the wolf was going to return and face Kenshin. "Megumi-san, the bath is free if you wanted to take a bath, I'll watch over him for you," Kaoru said sweetly sitting with Megumi; Aoshi was in the courtyard with Yahiko.

Kenshin's mood started to change gradually over time, it was clear that something big was going to hit. _'It just occurs to me that whoever attacked Sagara will be back and with vengence,'_ Aoshi thought when looked at Kenshin for a moment; Megumi was pleased that Sanosuke was out of danger. The next day proved Aoshi right, in the deguise of an actual police officer, Saitou came to the dojo late that afternoon.

* * *

This is a new Fanfic, sort of a look at Aoshi, sort of an Aoshi centered look. Please tell me what you think of this; also my desktop crapped out on me, so now I have Lappy.


	2. The Journey Home

What If

By: Charmed Wolf

Well, hi, hi! This is the second part of the Fanfic, I do not own Shinomori Aoshi or any of the other characters. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki; he's the original creator of Rurouni Kenshin. I find it helps to listen to the Live Action soundtrack to the Live Action Rurouni Kenshin Movie, it helps me to think of other ideas for Aoshi.

_''_-Italic thoughts

""-Speaking out loud

Aoshi saw the wolf there in the doorway; it was as if he knew something was up as Karou was letting him in. _'I would think Himura would be in a world of hurt if he found out that this wolf was here or is still here,'_ Aoshi thought as Karou stood outside to wait for Kenshin to come back to the Dojo, Kaoru lit up a little bit when she saw Kenshin.

"Oh, you have chain marks all over," Kaoru said looking over Kenshin briefly, once Saitou heard the door and Kenshin quickly recognized who Saitou was. Before Aoshi could say anything, the former Hitokiri and the former Shinsengumi san bantai kumicho clashed swords in the dojo. "You may never know that Himura might revert back to his hitokiri self and you may never get him back," Aoshi said hoping that he'd be right, only Kenshin could decide that for himself. Slowly, Aoshi saw that he was right; Kenshin had turned into his Hitokiri self. "Someone stop them..." Kaoru said as she tried to reach for Kenshin, Yahiko wanted to help in some way. But it was a gentle tug from Aoshi to keep the boy from getting hurt; Yahiko was grateful since he knew that Aoshi knew what was going on.

"Our voices won't reach them, they're fighting in Kyoto 10 years ago," Sano said leaning on Megumi for support, Kaoru was glad to see Sanosuke as was Yahiko and Aoshi. A man was on his way to the dojo to give news about Shishio; this was Okubo Toshimichi with something important.

"Shishio plots," Okubo said once everything settled down to a point, Aoshi sat behind Kenshin and Kaoru hearing what's going on. He knew the others of his group would do anything to help defeat Shishio; he was going to send a message to the others in Kyoto. "Shishio is plotting to take over Japan," Okubo said a little more detailed than what was said the first time, Aoshi really didn't want Misao to get into this. But he really knew that he didn't have that choice; if the time would come, he could trust Misao to help defend the Aoiya and Japan. After the meeting, Okubo and Kawaji left the Dojo that night, a week later, Okubo's murder would solidifies Kenshin's answer. _'So it begins, the fight to save Japan,'_ Aoshi thought as he paid old contacts a visit before leaving for Kyoto, he was hoping Kenshin would run into Misao as a contact to start a base ally before things start to happen.

Kenshin gathered his things and left for Kyoto, although it made Sanosuke rather angry.

"Sanosuke, why don't you go ahead and go to Kyoto instead of destroying my shop?" Tae asked with Aoshi not saying a word drinking tea, he had money to spare to pay for his bill and the damages that Sanosuke did. Aoshi got up and went to pay for the tea and the damages, Tae appreciated Aoshi's payment as he went to the dojo to gather his things. _'I hope the boy swordsman can get Ms Kamiya to Kyoto,'_ Aoshi thought as he picked up his dual kodachi and other things that he was going to need, Sanosuke was visiting his friend for a bit before dealing with Saitou.

Yahiko was rooting for Sanosuke with Katsu watching from the doorway; Saitou was trying to get throught to Sanosuke's hard head. "Oh, go ahead and get killed by going to Kyoto," Saitou said going to pick up his katana and walk off, Yahiko was proud of Sanosuke as he gathered his things to start on his way to Kyoto. Yahiko made a promise to Sanosuke to bring Kaoru to Kenshin; Kaoru was still upset over Kenshin's farewell. "Yahiko, I thought you and Kaoru went to Kyoto," Megumi started to say, clearly there was something amiss since Aoshi left for Kyoto. "Ken-san and Aoshi had seperately left for Kyoto," and that was the last thing that was said and Sanosuke was also on his way to Kyoto. "Kaoru is still here and pretty heart broken when Kenshin gave her his farewell," Yahiko said to Megumi as she went to where Kaoru was, Tae and Tsubame was there with Kaoru trying to cheer her up, or at least try to. Megumi went to try her best to snap Kaoru out of the mood she was in; with all thinks the way they were, Megumi had to get tough with Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru sorely asked looking at Megumi, something didn't sit right with Megumi. She looked at Kaoru before answering her directly, she thought Kaoru was better than this. "Oh, I came to see the tanooki musume that Ken-san had dumped," Megumi said with her foxy laugh, that made Kaoru upset as she looked at Megumi. Tae and Tsubame was watching what was going on; in the end, Yahiko promised Megumi that they will be back soon.

_'Why did I agree to watch this place?'_ Megumi thought to herself as she got to the gate, who was in the dojo was Keishi and she was very scared as he came to her. Keishi came toward her silently before asking; how was she to know where Kenshin was or for that matter, Aoshi? "Himura Battousai had went to Kyoto where he will face Shishio," Saitou said as he was walking up the path of the dojo, in reality, Keishi was Aoshi's responsibility to deal with under the guidelines of the Oniwabanshu.

Of course, what Saitou told Keishi made Megumi preturbed; in reality he was saving Megumi's life. "What are you doing? He's dangerous!" Megumi yelled at Saitou, who just smirked the trademark wolfish smirk. He knew what he was doing, if he hadn't told Keishi; the out come would be very different. "Well, if I didn't tell him, he would have simply killed you," Saitou said as he watched Keishi leave the dojo, it was uncertain of Keishi's fate when it came be dealt with by Aoshi.

Aoshi was walking on a path that the Oniwabanshu used toward Kyoto; he was looking forward to being at the Aoiya. _'I wonder if Himura is going to be in Kyoto soon, with Shishio loose, he really shouldn't tarry,'_ Aoshi though as he stopped one night to rest, up ahead of Kenshin was the dilapidated looking village. It had been time to drive Shishio from this village or any underlings; Eiji wanted to take revenge for his parents and his older brother that died to protect him.

* * *

More will be written for this, right now, I do apologize if this is short. Please Read and Review this. I will update soon.


End file.
